<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodtism by RocknRollZombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356548">Bloodtism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie'>RocknRollZombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roseanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conner Tradition, F/M, Halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Conner family has always loved Halloween, it was no secret. With the addition of Mark and David into the family of course they had to do something. Their just lucky Becky was the one in charge of pranking them or are they..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Conner/Mark Healy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodtism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a work in ‘the conners’ section written by Missy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just close your eyes, boys.” </p><p>“It’s better if you do.”</p><p>David felt Mark lightly elbow him, the two brothers sitting side by side out in the backyard of their in-laws house. </p><p>“Wait, Honey take off your jacket.” </p><p>“Becks, babe what’s happening?” Once he took off his jacket while he noticed the somewhat nervous smile on his wife’s face. Handing it over to Becky, as she quickly stepped away from him and David. </p><p>“Because we forgot about a family tradition, that we forgot to do with the two of you.”</p><p>Mark’s own expression mirrored David’s as the brothers realized what holiday was approaching. Halloween they learned just how important Halloween was to their wives and their family. The first time they helped decorate, and set up a haunted house was something. Feeling like they belonged in the family.</p><p>Mark’s eyes were focused on Becky trying to pick up on some clue his beloved blonde can give him.</p><p>“Okay now DJ.” </p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>Both brothers blinked, closing their eyes, as they felt something liquidly splash on them from above. The first thing both of them can point out is laughing. </p><p>Mark brought a hand up to wipe at whatever is dripping down his face. No wonder Becky asked for his jacket before the conners pulled this off. </p><p>David, sighed he should have seen this coming. He could hear Darlene talking between her laughter, “They should be happy we didn’t go with my idea of using real pig's blood.”</p><p>Accepting the towel that Becky held out towards him, as he got up. Wiping at his face as he walked over towards Darlene and Roseanne. </p><p>Mark groaned as he tried getting some of the fake blood out of his hair. As he could feel Becky gently rubbed and squeeze his shoulders. “Sorry, Mark.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Becks. I should have known something like this would happen.” Laughing as Becky muttered that he was getting fake blood in her hair, as he nuzzled his face against her</p><p>“How are we feeling, men.”</p><p> Mark chuckled as he felt Dan pat his shoulder.</p><p>“Sticky...very sticky. Like I need four showers just to get it out of my hair.” David muttered as he pulled at one of his curls. </p><p>“But you got us, so yeah….just don’t do it again next year please.” Mark grumbled as he pulled at the collar of his t-shirt. Frowning as it stuck slightly to his skin. A soft smile on his face as Becky reached up to grab his arm, placing it around her waist again.</p><p>“Well think of it this way, you two got off easy because Becky didn’t want to prank the two of that badly.” Jackie spoke up taking in the sight of the two brothers drenched in fake blood.</p><p>Becky felt Mark tense up before she felt his fingers poke her sides. “Oh I am so getting you next year, sweetheart.”</p><p>Once DJ was off the roof and the bucket that they used was brought down. The two brothers took in the sight of each other as they glanced over into the kitchen where the rest of the family were sitting down playing poker. </p><p>“Why do I get the feeling that them pranking us isn’t over.” David let his eyes wander around the table. </p><p>Mark patted his little brother on the back, “We should be glad Mrs.Conner wasn’t the one that got to prank us…...where is she anyway?”</p><p>“Well since Becky made it clear that I couldn’t mess with you during our favorite holiday.” </p><p>David may have felt a slight shiver of fear, as he turned around, slowly moving behind Mark. Mark sighed as he noticed Roseanne standing there with the hose in hand. Her eyes narrowed, before smirking.</p><p> “I don’t want the two of you tracking blood into the house even if it's fake.”</p><p>Mark flinched as the water hit him directly in his face, noticing David taking cover by using him as a shield. He laughed as David groaned at him, as he pulled him into a hug. </p><p>“Mark!”</p><p>“Love you, little brother.”</p><p>“That’s great please let go.”</p><p>The rest of the Conner clan watching from the doorway.</p><p>His eyes locking in on Becky’s as he walked over, grinning as he caught Becky by her waist.</p><p>Roseanne smiled, it wouldn't be tradition if the rest of the family didn’t get messy in some way. As she watched them scatter, when she redirected the spray of water towards her huddled up family.</p><p>Laughter filled the backyard of the Conners.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>